


窥见天光

by Noorra



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 声入人心, 昱嘎 - Fandom, 晰嘎 - Fandom, 龙嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noorra/pseuds/Noorra
Summary: 民国au,以此纪念70周年。





	窥见天光

**Author's Note:**

> －－故人热血不空流，挽作天河一洗为神州。

01  
上海滩又出了个新角儿。  
约摸着是七天的功夫，这人的名声就传遍了十里洋场。红得发紫。  
也是，见过那人眼里就容不下旁的了。钟灵毓秀。合该被捧着。  
那人是从王老板那“大都会”舞厅里出来的，好生洋气。没人知她真名，只都唤她云小姐。  
云小姐生的一副好皮囊，雪白的肤，柳枝的腰，如玉的臂，纤细的腿，还有一张令人望见就目眩神迷的脸。裹着贴身的旗袍，嘴角似笑非笑。明明柔媚的很，眼角却又带点矛盾的锐利，谁能不喜欢呢。

只有王晰知道，这副皮囊下面是匹怎样的恶狼。

初识倒很是戏剧。这位云小姐见面就拿枪抵着他的脑门儿，好在他王老板也不是个简单的主儿，毕竟是从枪口下搏出的一条命。  
哦，对了，那个时候这云小姐还不是个小姐呢。

正逢日本人在华南胜了几场，上面坐不住了，让在上海潜伏了许久的画眉同日本人接触。一开始是顺顺利利的，可惜被那跟日本人勾结的药品贩子余先生给捅破了去。说没就没了。王晰深夜听得黄浦江边的探子传来了消息，人被抛在河里，全身没块好肉，污脏污脏的走了。王晰默了默，倒了杯手边的洋酒，洒在地上，心里说了声好走。  
这第二天，局座就发了封电报给王晰，——白狼要来。  
王晰是听过这个名字的。军统就没人不知道白狼。白狼身手了得，他接过的暗杀任务从未失过手。且不说他能全须全尾的回来，最让上峰满意的是，白狼的情报任务做的同样让人挑不出一点儿差错来。中国情势危急，上海又是重中之重，上面派了白狼来也算是王晰的意料之中。王晰还是忍不住叹了口气，这白狼看似是来做他的搭档，实际上是个祖宗。他怎么会想不明白，这不仅是局座派来的救兵，更是盯着他的眼线。画眉惨死，上面这是开始敲打他了。  
这不，一见面就拿枪顶着他脑袋。  
两人也是心知肚明，不过一场试探罢了。白狼是测他的胆量和忠诚，他是揣度上面到底对他有多不满。  
白狼冷笑，“王老板，都说王老板手段了得，再是钢铸的骨，铁浇的皮也挨不过您的几鞭子。您在这军统内部可都是出了名儿的狠角色。您说我这一枪下去，您有没有这钢铸的皮肉呢。”  
王晰瞧着白狼，看他满身的戾气，一点不惧，笑的狐样，“看来局座这是对我王某颇为不满啊，您也别急着动手，我虽是个小角色，可也能说一句上海缺不了我。”  
白狼只啧了一声，冷着眉眼，深邃冷冽的面容看起来像个异域人。他收回了枪。没等王晰把提着的心放回肚子里，就又举了枪朝着他的肩上开了个洞。疼的王晰面上不显，心里把这人骂了个狗血喷头。什么毛病。  
休整了两星期，这白狼就暗杀了一个上面忌惮不已的日军将领——山田久武，领兵屠了一个村百姓的东西。

说来也是神奇，白狼成了这云小姐得算是山田久武的功劳。  
王晰拿给白狼的情报里写了此人甚爱美色。于是就对白狼笑说了句，美人计好使，可惜了画眉。  
白狼听了这话拧了眉，转身不知从哪儿弄来了一件旗袍，一顶假发，一双小高跟。王晰见他穿了这身出来的时候，眼儿都直了。这身段，绝了。  
妈了个巴子。王晰暗自骂了声。这谁能想到，白狼这杀人无数的男人，竟会如此好看。除了走路动作违和的不行，单看这相貌，上海就没有能比得上他的人，无论是舞女、名媛、女学生，都没他那张脸得天独厚。转念一想，这是个男人，王晰不由得又暗自骂道，他妈的白瞎了这副好皮囊。  
王晰带他去了大都会，指着舞台中央正唱着的女人，告诉他女人得是柔的，水做的。眼神里是含着情的，腰是扭起来的。别冷着个脸。得笑。要笑的不谄媚也不冷淡。  
王晰手把手的教他。  
这白狼虽然冷冰冰一人儿，好在敬业。王晰忍不住想。不愧是军统的王牌，学什么都快。满打满算也就三四天的功夫，举手投足都慢慢带着点儿女人味儿来，漂亮极了。  
王晰摸了摸下巴，就是眼神不对。没有女人的魂，看着还是有点怪。但剩下的他也不会教了，只对着白狼说了问题，让他自己琢磨去。  
结果这白狼穿了旗袍就去大都会找了那天在台上唱歌的头牌。那头牌问他，小姐，你这是还没经过人事儿吧。瞧着青青涩涩的，等经了人事儿就好了。哎哟，要我说，就你一张脸在上海哪儿能吃不开呢。多得是人喜欢呢。

白狼想了想，找了王晰。  
王晰吓得一哆嗦，谁成想教着教着竟然要往床上教去了呢。这还是个男人，还是个说动手就动手的男人。他王晰虽说万花丛中过，可从没碰过男人。但当他看到这人穿着开叉到大腿根儿的旗袍露着白生生的细腿儿眼里是初春的薄冰欲化非化的坐在床上的时候，心里还是动摇了。这一动，就挽不回来了。  
这和男人搞，王晰也是第一次，只能用着之前的经验试探着。他压着人倒在床上，用手解了面前人旗袍的盘扣，露出一截细细的天鹅颈，仿佛一折便断的脆弱感。喉结倒是挺明显。王晰俯下身去，啜了一口。人那嗓子眼儿里就飘出了声儿，就像王晰教的那样，柔柔的，媚媚的，水似的，又有一点低哑。王晰瞬间就觉得下面顶了起来。好家伙，天赋异禀啊。他忍不住笑，我说，你这喉结得想办法遮了。人睁了眼，眼里到还是冷冷的。王晰就噤了声。手指顺着大腿就往下面探了过去。另一只手在旗袍外边沿着乳头打转。乳头隔着衣服立了起来。王晰就用手拢了上去，不重不轻地捻着乳头。人眼里就泛起一层薄雾，朦朦胧胧的。微张着嘴，婉转的发出一声低吟来。王晰一边揉着胸，一边伸了一个指节进了下面。太紧了。王晰能明显的感觉到，自己的手指被箍的紧紧的，王晰只能耐着性子一圈一圈地在里面打着转。慢慢揉开了来，接着伸了第二根指头。王晰到底是有技巧的，忽轻忽重，忽快忽慢，惹得人呼吸都乱了。  
人冷着微红的脸，一下扯开了伏在身上的王晰，把王晰反压在床上，“你做不做？”王晰见人居高临下地看着自己，不由更硬了些，颇有些哭笑不得，“我这不是怕你受了伤不好吗。”人微怔了下，神情里多了点恼羞成怒，“哪那么多麻烦，我什么时候怕过疼了。”说着撩起旗袍，顺手拉下了王晰的西裤，扯出那根剑拔弩张的家伙，不管不顾地扶着就这么坐了下去。  
契合。过于契合了。王晰感受着那处的温软和紧致，扶在人腰上的手紧了又紧。进的太快太猛了，人腿根直发抖。王晰等了几秒，憋红了眼，来不及想就动了腰，直直地往里肏。人坐在上面支不住，一声短促的气音从嗓子里冒了出来，就倒在了王晰的胸口，“等会儿，···你···等等···等····啊·······”王晰听不得他那娇娇的声音，只抓着他的腰又凶又猛地一下一下地往里捣。说来也是奇怪，这人就长了个适合被肏的屁股，又白又嫩，一手握不住的丰盈感。仔细想想就没有能比得上这男人的。怪不得他穿旗袍这么好看。王晰眯着眼，细长的眼里是带着欲望的凶意。  
“王···王晰····你···够了···别····别在往里···”王晰坐起身，反又将人压了下去，架了那人的一支腿在肩上，一寸一寸地又磨了进去，磨的那人红了眼眶。脸上那冷冷地神情终于看不见了，全是翻涌的情潮。王晰一把扯烂了那件碍事的旗袍，就见到人胸前的枪伤，明晃晃的。愣了下，王晰就用舌头温柔地舔过那处凹凸不平的伤口，那人好像格外敏感，身体都在抖。王晰把人胸前的乳头咬的红肿，又热又痛。王晰喘息越来越重，渐渐控制不住自己，手劲一大，把人白生生的小腿捏出一道红圈来。  
···呜···你···慢点·······快····快别···别·····  
王晰只当充耳不闻，变着角度往里钉。突然人向上半挺起了胸，失了声，闭了眼睛，睫毛长的像是振翅的蝴蝶，腿微微颤着。王晰用像大提琴般的低音伏在他耳边边喘边笑，是这里。  
王晰下一秒就顶着龟头狠狠地捻在那一处软肉上，那双漂亮的长腿微微痉挛着夹住了王晰的腰。人发出一声长长的泣音，色情极了。像是那一下突然让他失去了意识。  
···别···别···啊···  
王晰低低骂了一句。不管自己身上已经崩裂的枪伤，朝着那一处死命地磨。人受不住，颤着腿射了出来，就这么被王晰慢慢肏开，肏熟。  
王晰仍旧不停，咬着牙，像是要报了上回人打伤他的仇。软热的肉紧紧吸着他的阴茎，人环在王晰背后的手在他背上挠出一道又一道血痕来。王晰疼的嘶了一声。他妈的，跟打架似的。也不说话，王晰使了劲往深里契。不管不顾地把人又一次肏射了。人那头黑色的假发黏在胸口，旖旎的很，比女人还好看。看的王晰心动了又动。只感到人后穴紧紧地绞了起来，连着腿仿佛要把王晰的腰夹断。王晰被这猛地锁紧的热涌吸的头皮发麻，撑着一口气，非要再肏个几十下，才交代了出去。  
人失神地仰躺在床上，满身满床的液体。人好不容易喘回了神，还没等王晰躺下，一脚把他踹了下去。  
王晰胸口的枪伤又被扯了下，疼的他倒吸一口凉气。得，前些日子算是白养的了。真他娘的，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

经此一遭，两人关系倒是拉近了不少。只是这世道，耐不得人亲近。只保持了不远不近的距离，做了回真正的搭档。王晰有心想知道他的真名，却得了句，知道这些干什么，说不定明日就死无葬身之地了。  
王晰也不恼，眯着眼笑，好歹你死了也还有个人能记得你名儿啊，等将来把这日本人赶出了中国，也好给你立个碑。我呢。真名是王欣。欣欣向荣的欣，欣喜的欣。以后若是我有什么不幸，遭了难。你可得替我记着名。这时间久了，我怕我自己都忘了叫什么。  
人想了想，没回王晰的话。第二日，王晰就带着人上了大都会。

确实有效果。王晰看着倚在山田久武身边的人儿，吐了个烟圈儿出来。  
这眼儿也媚了，腰也软了，一举手一投足他妈的全是勾人的意味。王晰搓了搓手指。比女人还女人。想想是自己的功劳，忍不住又有点自得。

是真好看。这不，人跟着山田久武回去了，接着这云小姐的名讳就传遍了整个上海。  
王晰见人走了，也没了兴致，准备回住处。侍者拿着张纸条匆匆走到王晰身边递了去，老板，云小姐留给你的。  
王晰低头一看，龙飞凤舞地写着三个字——阿云嘎。

怪不得要叫云小姐。王晰眼里带着笑意。  
真是嘴硬啊，白狼。  
收了纸条，仔仔细细地叠了，藏在西服内侧的口袋里。王晰又拿了酒杯，朝那群达官显贵走去。这名声越大啊，反而有时候越安全。

那云小姐是哪里人啊？可真是别致。王老板这又是哪里找来的妙人儿啊？  
哎哟，您可是说笑了。云小姐那是家道中落，不然哪里看得上我这一亩三分地哟。这不是，她看不上的人，我也没办法。  
嗨，这世道变了，就算是前清贵族家的格格，只要想，如今咱们也能赏玩一二喽。既然云小姐心气儿高，咱们还指望王老板引荐一下我们认识认识云小姐呗。  
说笑说笑。您这说的，我肯定得愿意帮您说道说道。  
那就，拜托王老板了。  
一定一定。

王晰拿着隔日的报纸，明晃晃一个醒目的大标题在上面——日军将领山田久武昨日家中被暗杀。  
全城戒严啊。王晰啧了一声对身边的人说。好本事啊，嘎子。不但好好的回来了，没留一点痕迹，还带了份机密。  
人冷着脸没搭理王晰。  
昨天山田久武带着美人回了住处。美人在凌晨乘车回了大都会。没有人想到，摸清了山田久武家所有布防的女人，在走之后又摸了回来，一刀杀了穷凶极恶的山田久武，还带走了藏在保险柜里的情报。追捕他的日军一枪打在了他腿上，夜色太暗也看不清是男是女，倒让他顺顺利利逃了出来。  
王晰重又拿起桌上摊开的另一份文件，神色冷了下来。  
“日本人真是好计谋啊。三日内攻下江西。未免也太过猖狂。”  
阿云嘎眼神若刀。  
“是内部出了叛徒。不然他们从哪里得来的江西布防图。发电报给局座吧。此事拖不得。有些人得好好查一查了。”  
王晰想了想，终是开了口，“对了，中部那边还在苦战。药品紧缺，你且同那余先生打打交道吧。若是不成，就做掉他。”  
阿云嘎站起身来，捋了捋头发，“来之前局座就吩咐过了。药品不能留给日本人。没有别的事，我就先回去了。”  
“你腿上受了伤，一切小心。”  
“嗯。”

02.  
蔡程昱是怎么也没料到，自己的上级是个女人。还是个漂亮到让人不敢直视的女人。艳光四射。  
组织派他来了上海，租了个房子在学堂附近。一是挨着自己的上级住方便沟通，二是伪装成来求学的学生，虽然他本身就是这所学堂的学生。  
他的上级代号叫狼。以致于在他见到他的上级之前，一直以为上级是个英明神武的男性。  
直到他敲开了隔壁的门。  
他看见那个女人，脸一下就涨红了。他没见过长得这么好看的人。长长的黑发及腰，又是带着波浪卷儿的，倚着门看他，眼里是亮的也是凉的，眼尾微翘，双眼皮的皱褶里好像能盛下所有的月光。那叫什么，蔡程昱绞尽脑汁想了大半天，终于想起来国文老师说过的一个词——风情。  
他结结巴巴地看着面前的人，喊了声，姐姐。  
姐姐，你好。我叫蔡程昱。  
他看到姐姐轻轻笑了，眉目间的利意缓了缓，更好看了，她说，你好呀，小孩。

阿云嘎颇为头疼，他没有想到组织派来的通讯员竟然是个这么青涩的小孩。  
小孩一见面就涨红了脸喊他姐姐，阿云嘎也没反驳。合该让这小孩少知道些东西，若是将来出了什么意外也不至于牵连到小孩。小孩说自己叫蔡程昱，代号小狮。眼睛亮堂堂的，声音也亮堂堂的。跟阿云嘎说自己是被余老师介绍进了组织。满心的热忱，溢出来的热忱。  
阿云嘎挺喜欢小孩的。让他想到了他的曾经和他想保护的东西——青年人。代表着未来的青年人。他投身于革命所求的不就是这些子会发光的东西么，好叫这暗无天日的中国有那么点亮来。

组织给这次的任务叫做“天光”。  
阿云嘎是入了党后才打进军统的。其间所受的多少苦暂且不提，就为夺得局座的信任，他硬生生替局座挨了一枪，正中左胸，差点救不回来。为了这次任务他不惜扮成女人，他怕事儿露了馅，找王晰就着胸口的那处枪伤纹了个枝枝蔓蔓的玫瑰来。  
王晰抚着那处伤，问他，不怕吗？他没回答。  
曾经怕过的，在父母哥哥还没死的时候。后来，他们都死在了日本人的枪下。他就再没怕过了。  
生何愁，死何哀呢。  
唯求这世上少些家庭妻离子散，唯求这国家能不再山河破碎。

蔡程昱跟着他的上级有些日子了。姐姐有天晚上回来的很晚，身上带了伤。大腿满是血，染了浅色旗袍全是红。蔡程昱吓坏了。拿着白绷带想替姐姐缠上，姐姐也没有拒绝，只先拿了匕首往灯火上烧了烧，咬着牙，抓着蔡程昱的手就把腿里的子弹挖了出来。  
蔡程昱看着姐姐的脸，汗津津的，苍白的吓人。眼睛却出奇的亮，像是有火在燃烧，烧的热烈，烧的滚烫。姐姐让蔡程昱把柜子里的消毒用的酒精拿来往大腿上的枪口上倒，蔡程昱知道这有多疼，他也挨过枪，他不禁心疼起姐姐来。揽了姐姐在怀里。  
处理好之后，蔡程昱蹲下去，在伤口上堆了药，拿起绷带缠了上去。姐姐的腿特别细，特别白，搁在他的手上还在微微的颤。他看见了姐姐雪一般的腿上有着些许粉色花瓣似的印记，但他其实根本不懂这代表了什么。他分明感到手下的皮肤滑的像是曾经摸过的锦缎，又想到姐姐本是白玉无瑕的腿就这样有了伤，忍着这般的疼痛也不曾喊一声疼，眼眶忍不住就红了。

阿云嘎借着灯看见小孩睁得圆圆的红了的眼睛，心下不免一软。开口问怎么了。  
小孩说，姐姐，你疼吗？  
阿云嘎不由失笑，疼，枪伤哪有不疼的。  
那，那姐姐你为什么要做······小孩剩下的话，没有说完就咽了下去。沉默了一会儿，闷闷地说，姐姐，你要是疼，就和我说吧。  
阿云嘎忍不住伸手揉了揉小孩的头发，好，别担心了。去，把桌上的材料整理一下，给中央发份电报去。  
小孩放下他的腿，坐到桌旁，拿了支笔开始整理重要情报。  
阿云嘎挪在小孩身边坐下，看着小孩工工整整的字，问道，小孩，你还这么小为什么要入党？不知道做情报工作有多危险吗？  
小孩抬了头，认真地想了想，说，余老师以前同我说过一句话，时穷节乃见，一一垂丹青。我其实挺想垂丹青，以后如果我们胜利了。我也能说一句，这胜利有我一份功。鲁迅先生之前不也写了，有一份热，发一份光。我知道自己做不了炬火，能为国家发光发热就足够了。  
阿云嘎看着灯下小孩的脸，稚气还未脱，就已经有了这般的担当。忍不住笑了。  
伤口就算疼痛又何妨呢，他就算舍了这条命又有什么干系呢。  
希望只要一直在，这光就不会灭，牺牲就是有意义的。  
不过是革命者的夙愿罢了。  
小孩都懂的道理，大人怎么能不去做。

阿云嘎就是这样温柔又坚定的人。

姐姐睡了。  
蔡程昱坐到姐姐的床边，就着微弱的灯光看着姐姐的睡颜。  
真好看啊。挺俏的鼻梁，长而翘的睫毛，薄薄的嘴唇。  
蔡程昱悄悄地伸出了手，曲着手指轻轻地碰了下姐姐的睫羽。  
像是怕惊扰了她，他又收回了手，在暗中红了脸。

是少年心事。

03.  
阿云嘎与余笛联系上，也是多亏了王晰。  
王晰在大都会摆了宴，请了许多的达官显贵。其中就有颇在日本人面前挂的上号的余先生。  
王晰介绍说，云小姐，这位就是余先生了。祖上一直是做药材的生意人。余先生也是去日本留过学的人，知识分子，以前还在学堂做过国文老师呢。你们好好聊一定聊得来。说罢丢了一个笑给阿云嘎就走了。  
余笛见到阿云嘎的时候，差点没绷住。他看着面前的美人，神情颇有些恍惚。他同阿云嘎算是旧相识了，万万没料到今日相见竟是这番模样。  
阿云嘎笑着上前挽住了余笛的胳膊说了句，余先生，好久不见。  
余笛无奈的摇了摇头，小嘎，你可真是。  
两人走到一个暗处，低声说起了华中战场的情况。  
国军现在少不了药品。中央说，叫我们全力支持正面战场的队伍。阿云嘎说。  
余笛点点头回道，现在没有那么简单。我有心送药品出去也是无能为力。非是我贪命，而是稍有不慎，药品反被日本人弄去，得不偿失。  
阿云嘎沉吟了片刻，办法我来想。余先生你且先备好药。  
余笛皱了皱眉，一切小心为紧。日本人现在对我的药品查的严，我会找机会备好。你要以安全为上。切不可鲁莽行事。  
余笛搂着阿云嘎的腰就回了余公馆。时人都称云小姐做了余先生的情人。

为了这药品的事，阿云嘎在余公馆好生待了大半月。那天，王晰直接一个电话就打到了余公馆，阿云嘎接了就回了大都会。  
局座从阿云嘎那里得知余先生非是真心投靠日本人，乃是虚与委蛇，当初指认画眉不过为自保，且有心为国军送药，满心的欢喜。只是接着面临的问题就是，如何把药品平安送出上海。  
好在天无绝人之路，郑家的少爷回了上海。郑家是土匪起家，如今这世道，土匪反倒成了军阀，算得上是一方霸主。郑家同国军交好，当初北伐的时候，郑家就势投了诚。按以前的话说，就是招了安。郑家在这华南颇有话语权，拥兵自重，日本人也不敢轻惹。郑家的家业早早就交给了郑家少爷，少爷倒是带着兵在江苏靠西一带，老爷就留在上海。前段时间这老爷去了，郑家的少爷就匆匆赶了回来。还带了大批的兵。  
局座给王晰发了电报，两项任务——一是叫郑家少爷领兵护着药出上海；二是，郑家少爷回上海日本人绝对会动手，白狼得需保他的命，大战在即，郑家少爷伤不得。

这郑家少爷回沪，实在轰动。他是骑着马进的城，军绿的大衣，笔挺的军靴，身后跟了两排兵，排场大的吓人。名义上是为了给他老子办个漂漂亮亮的葬礼，他却好，回来第二天就在郑家办了宴，狂的很，请的都是些有头有脸的人物，就是一个日本人都不请。摆明了不待见日本人。  
余笛也收了请帖，就带了阿云嘎前去。  
这云小姐一进门，郑云龙的眼睛就移不开了。实在是阿云嘎长得太合郑云龙的胃口了。这腰身盈盈一握，偏有个浑圆挺翘的屁股，两条白生生的长腿在叉开的旗袍里若隐若现，脸还带了点混血的精致感，又是一头乌黑的长卷发。好一个摩登女郎。不笑的时候，眉目清冷，像整季的雪水融在她眼里。笑起来又甜蜜的不行，漫山遍野的花都要为她开了。实在好看。  
招了旁边的人问，这位是谁？  
嗨！您这许久不来上海，可不知道吧，这是云小姐。上海滩最近最炙手可热的角儿。这不，您是来晚了，云小姐现在被余先生包了。  
包了？郑云龙心里冷嗤了一声。他倒是从不知道他看上的人还有能被别人包了的可能性。  
面上反而是一副文质彬彬的绅士样。可惜，改不了骨子里的匪气。  
郑云龙年少的时候被他老子送去欧罗巴留过洋，办宴少不了跳舞。  
宴会厅里，弥漫着波尔多红酒的香气，客人同女伴在悠扬的探戈舞曲中翩翩起舞，水晶灯耀眼的如同白昼，泛着粼粼的闪。  
小姐，肯赏脸跳支舞吗？郑云龙走到阿云嘎面前，朝他微微弓身伸出手。  
荣幸。阿云嘎的目光并未停留在郑云龙的脸上，反而在厅内逡巡。顺势把手放在了郑云龙掌心。  
阿云嘎并没有跳舞的心情，只是他需要一个合理待在郑云龙身边的理由，而不是站在一旁，用眼神盯着场上每个可疑的人物。谁知道这宴上有多少日本的间谍呢。  
得到应允，郑云龙反手一握，就将阿云嘎揽进了怀里，勾住了如他所想的那般纤细的腰肢轻轻巧巧滑进了舞池。  
是探戈。  
是欲拒还迎，是若即若离。  
郑云龙看着如此近的人，浓密的发松松地挽着，两瓣抹了口红的唇在光影下显得格外诱人，裹在旗袍里的身体曲线也美得令人心惊。他不得不承认，这样美的人，太令人心动了。  
云小姐。有兴趣留在郑家待几日吗？  
阿云嘎一只手搭在郑云龙的肩上，郑少爷是想留我做什么？  
略微低哑的声音附在耳边，郑云龙心里只觉一麻。当然是做些快乐的事了。郑云龙低低地笑起来。  
相互角逐的舞步，一瞬又拉开了距离，错身时却又带着似有若无的暧昧。  
一步之遥。  
随着舞步的不断变换，阿云嘎眼神虚虚地滑过厅内每个人的脸，可能是谁会动手呢。又会在什么时间动手呢。  
然而，就下个转身的同时，他与郑云龙即将错身的刹那。  
他忽然有了预感。不远处端着托盘的侍者，托盘上有一层盖着的白布。就是他。阿云嘎不顾打乱舞步，一个转身就将郑云龙藏在身后，顺手抽出了别在腿间的枪，就在那侍者用枪对准两人的同时，按下了扳机。

郑云龙就在那个瞬间，目眩神迷。他看见了她的侧脸，眼神里是非普通女人会有的杀意。衬得那张脸美得惊人。经历过战场的人都偏爱温香软玉，宜室宜家。而他郑云龙同一般人就是不一样，他就喜欢带刺儿的花。  
多奇妙啊。玫瑰一旦和钢铁融和，反而更值得让人热烈的爱着。  
郑云龙想，biang的，他完了。  
他爱上了一个做间谍的女人。

04.  
阿云嘎万万没有料到，自己会被一个男人缠到濒临崩溃。  
更没料到这个男人会是战场上从不手软的军阀。  
最没料到的是，这个男人爱上了是女人的他。  
这种扑面而来的热情和爱意好像在燃烧一般，令他害怕，又令他向往。  
他害怕被裹挟其中，以致烧的粉身碎骨。  
他又向往，向往被人炙热暴烈的爱着。好像这是末日。好像他的存在是唯一。

郑云龙又将人堵在家门口。他笑着看略带怒气盯着他的阿云嘎，云小姐，你今天更好看了。  
郑少爷，您想必也应该知道，我是军统的人。这样的话还是不提为好。阿云嘎冷着脸往家里走。  
郑云龙大手一拦，就将人揽进怀里。毕竟是从战场上下来的人，阿云嘎一时竟然挣脱不得。郑云龙热烈地盯着他，像是要将他吃吞入腹一般的眼神令阿云嘎不由有些战栗。  
郑云龙到底是个土匪头子，就算披了层皮也掩盖不了他的本质。二话没说，他就一只手将阿云嘎的手举过头顶按在门板上，另一只手狠狠勒住他的腰。寻了面前人的两瓣红唇就吻了上去。带着不容拒绝的意味，郑云龙硬生生磨开了面前人紧闭的唇，长驱直入，风暴一般席卷了阿云嘎整个口腔。烟草味，还有硝烟。  
两人的鼻子都格外挺，因为过于激烈的吻而碰撞。阿云嘎原是僵硬的身子，渐渐因为氧气的缺失和燃起的情欲软了下去，两人都没闭眼，互相在这种都看不清对方五官的距离下盯着对方的瞳孔。是火星与火星的碰撞和交织，是仿佛行星抨击那样在爆炸声中发出的光。是势均力敌，是彼此角逐。  
郑云龙爱死了阿云嘎的硬骨，那种荷尔蒙互相迸发撞击的畅快感。他的阴茎勃起，胀硬的像是根铁杵，欲望在脑中叫嚣着。  
阿云嘎用手挣脱了束缚，喘息之余，拉开门将人带进了房。  
两人激烈地吻着，阿云嘎伸手拉下郑云龙的裤子，握住了那硬热勃发的性器上下撸动。用手剥开外皮，指腹带着点劲儿搓过铃口，惹得郑云龙闷哼了一声。  
郑云龙眼尾全红了，将人压在身下，撩起旗袍就向里闯。他摸到了一根同样勃发的阴茎，与他没什么差别。他愣了。盯着面前的人略带挑衅的眼神，突然畅快的笑了。怪不得，怪不得。biang的。他郑云龙第一次爱一个人就爱上了男人，真他妈世间难得。  
把人翻了个身，郑云龙附在他耳边说，来，这位云先生，把腿再张开些。  
抬手就揉捏起白皙饱满的臀瓣，这个从来冷峻的特工已经为他打开了身体，那本不是用来欢爱的穴口也泌出许多液体来濡湿的又软又热。郑云龙伸了手进去搅，却被阿云嘎一下扯了开，直接来。他说。  
郑云龙就顶着阴茎进了他体内，热到有些发烫的肉壁紧紧得吸附上来，绞得他深吸了一口气。于是他就势狠狠地往深处捣。  
阿云嘎扬起脖子，细细的颈像是引吭的天鹅，又有着脆弱的欲感，发出了一声叹息。甬道随着身后人的进出剧烈地收缩。  
郑云龙的理智已经被欲火烧的一干二净，索性握紧身下人的腰肢，用胀痛的肉茎肏开层层叠叠附上来的肠壁狰狞地戳在了腺体上。  
啊····啊！··唔··阿云嘎弓起了身，极致地快感从那一处传至大脑，迷乱的像是幻境。金色的火花在脑中迸裂开来，那瞬就像是在真的燃烧。他痉挛着。郑云龙被点燃的干柴烈火灼烧着，连带着他也被拉进了一个光都刺眼的世界。欲望就这样排山倒海一般的侵没了两人。他埋在阿云嘎体内的阴茎又暴胀了一圈，撑的身下人崩溃的发出似泣非泣的呻吟，又挣扎着伸出手往前逃窜。  
郑云龙也不管他是不是受得住，只狠狠勒住他的腰，将人死死地钉在性器上。狂风骤雨一般的鞭挞征伐，就好像是在开疆扩土，顶的阿云嘎在他身下抖如糠筛。呻吟一声接着一声，一声比一声缠绵，粘腻，缱绻。两人在这场性事里仿佛都在用灵魂与灵魂在碰撞交融。就在这样的攻势下，他高潮了。

蔡程昱看到了。  
他刚下学堂，走到家门附近的时候，看见了穿着军绿大衣的男人把姐姐压在门上。耳鬓厮磨。他看见姐姐柔软的腰肢被男人握住，散乱的长发披在肩头，有的甚至半遮住了男人的脸。两人在亲吻。蔡程昱僵在那里，一时不知应有何反应。一抹红色慢慢爬上了他的脸。他看见姐姐拉着那人进了门。听见了从门里传来的喘息、呻吟、交合的声音。  
姐姐的声音像一张网，密密的柔柔的的网住了他。  
像是海妖发出的歌声，又像是鸟的低鸣。他站在原地，突然就像是被击中了，有种莫名的渴望从心里生出。他感到渴，心跳的越发快，连带着下身也有了反应。可是他还不懂。  
少年只觉得心里涌着一股说不清道不明的冲动，叫嚣着。又有种晦涩的撕裂感在徘徊。  
那是什么。

那是情欲与嫉妒。

05.  
药品的事暗中进行着。只等着郑云龙将药带出上海。  
他同阿云嘎在一起厮混了数日。两人未说过什么情爱之语，却在这几天时间里像是用尽了力气去活着，势必要在对方的生命里多留些印记。  
郑云龙不管他是不是间谍，他也不管郑云龙将要奔赴战场。只像寻常情侣一般好生过了几天的日子。  
余先生把一切的药品尽数备好交予了郑云龙。走的时候装满了两辆军用卡车。日本人也不敢查，怕是惹恼了带着兵的郑云龙。暗杀倒是不断。累的王晰大半月没有睡上个安稳觉，眼见着瘦成了个衣架子。  
王晰同郑云龙一早便就认识，得了郑云龙的嘲笑，说他年龄大了。王晰也冷冷地怼了一句，小老弟有本事离我嘎子远点。  
阿云嘎也只柔和了眉眼，看着斗嘴的两人。

是时候起兵动身了。阿云嘎没去送郑云龙。因着组织发来电报，叫他护着蔡程昱趁势带药回延安。  
郑云龙走的前天晚上，握了握阿云嘎的手。递了封信给他。叫阿云嘎等他回来再看。若是他不幸战场上牺牲了，就烧了去。阿云嘎没听他的话，转身就拆了来。  
不是信，是一纸婚约。

本来是一切顺遂的。药也备好了，车也备好了。只等着深夜就能让蔡程昱携着药出沪。阿云嘎亲手送蔡程昱上了车，蔡程昱想让他同自己一起回延安，却被阿云嘎拒绝了。  
一是，战事越发紧张，郑云龙此番回驻地，不久华中战场肯定会有大战，二是，上海最近风雨飘摇，他放心不下王晰一人撑着军统丢下的一堆烂摊子。还有余先生，若他也走只留余先生一个，组织在上海就断层了。思来想去，留了下来。

但他没有料到的是，平日里在学堂附近叫喊着卖报的圆脸少年，竟是伪军的特务，跟了他们一路。他送蔡程昱上了车后，就离开了。哪成想特务带了日本军队在车出了沪之后抓到了蔡程昱。而他因为那天穿了男装没有被查出来。日本人原是怀疑住在蔡程昱家旁边的阿云嘎，却又找不到证据，加之这是个整个上海都闻名的女人，才打消了抓他的念头。  
可是，蔡程昱被抓已有三天了。  
余先生冷静地同他说，小嘎，蔡蔡不能救。日本人在关押蔡蔡的地方布了重兵。若是暴露，功亏一篑。  
阿云嘎握紧了拳头，抿着嘴，不肯点头。  
晚上回了家，看着隔壁黑洞洞的窗。阿云嘎想到了蔡程昱不过还是个小孩，想到了相处的日日夜夜，想到小孩对他的依恋，和男孩眼里耀眼的光。  
终是狠不下心来。

阿云嘎害怕此番前去救援失手，唯恐暴露了王晰和余笛，索性什么都没说。做了万全的打算。  
找了两人替他送信，一封送到余公馆，一封送到大都会。提前一天在关押蔡程昱的地方埋好了炸药。

他救了蔡程昱出来。男孩几近昏迷。满身的鞭伤，手指不堪入目，断了两根肋骨。三天，男孩咬着牙历经了所有的严刑拷打，一句话也没吭声。多勇敢的小孩啊。阿云嘎捂着中枪的腹部，背着蔡程昱在夜里狂奔，拉下了炸药的引子，毁了整个日军的监狱。他救下男孩就没准备活着回去。  
在日租界内开了店的断了右臂的当铺掌柜，也是组织的人。平日从不同他们联系，隐藏极深。日本人都以为带着眼镜一副精明样子的商人的右臂是在轰炸中没的，其实是在一次游击战里被枪打中，为了保命不得已截了肢。上不了战场的人，干脆收拾行李来上海做起了潜伏工作。  
阿云嘎把蔡程昱交给掌柜，只嘱咐了一句，送小孩回延安。  
转身就走了。掌柜看着阿云嘎走出去的背影，叹了口气，微微红了眼眶。  
何时才能看见天光啊。

阿云嘎为了引开追兵，朝着另一个方向跑去。脚腕又重了一枪。阿云嘎知道自己逃不开了，为了避免查出他的身份，他抽出匕首，划花了自己的脸。在日本人抓住他之后，又想到自己脸上的伤恐会引起怀疑，路过一处燃着的火，为伪装成意外，身子一歪，就把脸毁了。  
用心良苦。

王晰收到信之后，将自己锁在房里一整天。眼球布满了血丝，抽了满地的烟头。  
第二天又收拾好一切行头，出了门。发了封电报给上峰，——白狼牺牲。

阿云嘎信里写，  
晰哥。若你收到此信，我已被捕。实在惭愧，承蒙你在上海的照顾。我其实有另一身份，是共产党员。此番冒险也是为了救助同志。  
军统并非好地，弟弟希望晰哥能找到真正光明的归处。  
你曾对我说，要知道我的名字。若我死了，将来胜利了好为我立个碑。其实我更向往马列说的死亡，无天堂，无地狱。我的身躯腐烂后成为鲜花的养料，我的心脏能饲养虫豸。如同我来时那样归于自然。那时，我的灵魂不再是我，是雨，是风，是天地，是万物，是这胜利的一份子。  
何必要那坟茔呢？  
到那时，中国若重生，又怎不是我的重生？  
晰哥，万望你珍重。这份事业还需你我继续前行，才能得以窥见天光。

王晰叠了信，将当初阿云嘎写有名字的那张纸条，一同放在胸口的口袋里。  
岂能悲伤。  
06.  
余笛知晓阿云嘎被捕，内心痛苦。  
又因信中所托，不得不打起精神。应付起日本人来。  
他因着同日本人交好的关系，打听着常去狱中看望阿云嘎，名义上是打听药品被偷的情况。阿云嘎确是安排好了一切，甚至将药品的事也揽在自己身上。信里说，余先生，你且不必担心日本人会怀疑你。我已伪造证据，证明药品是我所偷。你的安全为上。不可为我有所动摇。组织需要你。  
余笛每每去见阿云嘎，回了余公馆心痛难捱。就将那些滴滴点点的事写了下来。

二月三日  
小嘎受了鞭刑。全身不剩一点好皮肉。血淋淋的。他笑着对日本人说，且来。

二月五日  
我亲眼见着日本人将小嘎的指甲一根一根的拔了下来。十指连心。他疼到晕了过去。每每想到自己还能活着是因为小嘎，免不了诛心之痛。

二月十日  
我买通了看守他的士兵。同他说上了几句话。  
他的脸已经发脓发炎，再也看不见以前的容貌了。他说，他要努力活着，他应了一个人的约，不想违。更想活着看看复兴的中国。  
迟早会的。

二月十六日  
天气开始有些回暖了，春天要来了。小嘎受了烙刑，瘦的只剩下皮包骨了。  
小嘎说，他要活着。

二月二十三日  
小嘎高烧，我只能留一瓶酒给他。  
他活下来了。  
只是嗓子毁了。我想起以前在延安的日子，他是草原的人，生来能歌善舞。他唱了首红歌，又唱了首蒙古小调。是真好听。歌里全是希望。领导说，等胜利了，叫小嘎做个歌唱家。  
等不到了。  
胜利了，小嘎也成不了歌唱家了。

三月三日  
日本人决定处决小嘎。  
他活不了了。他终究还是要违约了。  
枪决前，他大笑，  
故人热血不空流，挽作天河一洗为神州。

怎会空流，  
怎会空流。

【枪响了，天亮了。】


End file.
